What's a soulmate?
by ItIsJustAGame
Summary: "Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's a one person that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone that makes you a better person."


_Hey, guys!_

_I don't really now if it's a good fanfic, but I hope you'll like it._

_I am just SO IN LOVE with that qoute "What's a soulmate?". I mean, who doesn't love it?_

_Anyway, have fun with reading! xoxo_

* * *

_What's a soulmate?_

"Hey, Perce. Have you seen my phone?"

Percy raised his gaze from his bed and smiled, when he saw his girlfriend, wearing his sweatshirt.

Her long, blonde hair were up in a messy ponytail, just as he liked the most.

She crossed her arms around her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Percy?"

He blinked.

"Wise Girl, I bet you left it in your purse, as always." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"I've checked it already."

"And that small pocket?"

She was about to say something, but she just turned around and left the room.

"Okay, you were right."

_Well, it's like a best friend, but more._

"Annabeth, can I ask you a question?"

The blonde has been broken out from her mind by her friend, Piper.

She sat straight.

"Yeah, sure, Pipes. What is it?" She gestured her to come here, so the brown-haired sat down on Annabeth's bed.

"What do you love the most about your relationship with Percy?" She asked shyly.

Annabeth knew that look. There was a problem with Jason. _Again._

"I mean… I guess, that we are best friends. I mean, I can tell him everything, and he knows everything about me. And that's why I love him so much."

_It's a one person that knows you better than anyone else._

"Go away, Percy." He heard through the closed door.

He sighed and knocked on it again.

"Annabeth! Open the door, please!"

"No! Just _please_, leave me alone."

Percy rested his head against the door.

"Ann, I know you're not okay, I know, alright? Just please, let me in." He tried again.

"Why won't you just leave, Percy?" He heard her sniff.

"Because, if I would be in similar situation you would do the same or me. So if you're not going to open anytime soon, I want you to know, that I will be sitting here all night along, waiting!"

He waited, for about four minutes.

She finally opened the door, revealing her red, puffy eyes, bare feet and messy hair.

He stood up, and hugged her instantly.

She put her arms around him, starting to cry into his arm.

"Shh… It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." He whispered.

_It's someone that makes you a better person._

"Percy, what are you doing?" Sally asked, crossing her arms.

She leaned against the frame of the front doors, watching Percy, shirtless, working hard on something in Paul's prius in front of their garage.

"I'm fixing the car." He panted, and Sally frowned. "I noticed that Paul ruined the-"

"Percy, you don't need to explain it to me. You know that I won't understand." She raised her hands.

"Oh, right."

_Actually, the don't make you a better person, you do that to yourself._

"Hey, Sally!" The woman heard a familiar voice and turned her head.

On the opened frame of the car's window, she could see Annabeth's long legs, and herself inside the car, reading a book.

Right now, she was smiling at Percy's mom, waving at her.

Sally grinned.

_because they inspire you._

"Oh, I see."

_As soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever._

"Percy, you're such a weaker." Annabeth groaned, buring her face into his neck.

"Yeah!" He laughed. "Try piggybacking your girlfriend, while your climbing up a really high hill, babe."

She smirked.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend, so I'm sorry." She replied kissing his cheek.

He rolled his eyes, puffing.

"You owe me a _big_ bottle of water, Wise Girl. I hope you know that."

"And I hope you know, _that _it's not the last time you're carrying me."

"Pff… Of course I know."

_It's a one person who knew you and accepted you, and_

"Percy! Percy, stop!" Annabeth yelled, grabbing his arm, making him stop fighting with the manikin.

He kneeled down, suddenly broken. He dropped his sword, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm so tired of this, Annabeth." He said, tracing patterns in the grass. She slowly sat down next to him, looking at him intensely.

"Sometimes, I wish I was a normal teenage boy, whose the biggest problem is "_what video game should I buy_?", you know?" He said. "I mean, after all we've been through I just-"

"Percy, it's who you are, and you cannot change that." She interrupted.

_believed in you before anyone else did. Or no one else would._

"But you're strong." She started. "You've been in a living hell, Percy. And you survived."

He turned his face to her, and she could see tears in his eyes.

She smiled weakly.

"And you will always survive."

_And no matter what happens, you will always love them._

"As long as we're together?"

Her eyes brightened, and all what she could think of, was drowning into him, right here, right now.

_Nothing can ever change that._

"As long as we're together." She confirmed.

* * *

_Alright, the fragment with Annabeth crying, was because her grandfather died. I figured it out after I wrote it xD_

_I really would like to have a review, so don't forget it, please!_

_xoxo's,_

_ItIsJustAGame._


End file.
